


Beg

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True to his word, Rivaille plans to train Eren Jaeger like a dog. PWP. Light bondage, Eren is rebellious, and Rivaille involves Armin to antagonize Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

Eren stood at the door, collar and leash around his neck. His shirt was off, but his pants were on, and he even wore the wrist cuffs with silver hooks on the end, on the off chance Rivaille wasn’t satisfied with the leash. But he got no cues from Rivaille whether his outfit was acceptable. Rivaille kept his eyes on his book and even turned a page.

Eren realized he was being asked to work for it. That was mildly irritating—Rivaille had called him here, specifically requesting the collar. And now Rivaille was going to ignore him?

Eren walked into the room and knelt next to the bed. Rivaille’s foot was resting on the edge of the mattress, knee bent up. Eren pressed his tongue to the top of Rivaille’s foot and licked. He played his supposed role of dog well, though more irritated than enthusiastic.

Rivaille still didn’t look at him, but did drop a hand down and gently stroked his cheek. Eren instantly knew what to do with that. He took Rivaille’s hand and licked the back of it, slowly. He took Rivaille’s forefinger and sucked on it gently, then the middle finger, then both, running his tongue between them.

Rivaille still didn’t look up from his book, but Eren noticed he hadn’t turned a page. And he must have been doing something right, because Rivaille patted the bed, like he was calling a dog up.

Eren knew better than to be irritated with the treatment, but it pissed him off at least a little. He sat down on the bed and licked at Rivaille’s cheek. Rivaille still didn’t look up from his book. He ran his tongue down Rivaille’s neck and sucked gently on the collar bone. While he sucked, he undid the buttons on Rivaille’s shirt. He ran his tongue down the now exposed chest, all the way down to Rivaille’s jeans. He looked up at Rivaille for some sort of signal, but got none.

So he undid the leather belt and tugged his pants down. Eren licked over Rivaille’s hip bones, sucking down them gently. And still, Rivaille did nothing.

Eren pulled off Rivaille’s white pants. Rivaille adjusted ever so slightly to accommodate him, but never took his eyes off of his book. He didn’t even flinch when Eren pulled off his briefs, but Eren saw Rivaille was pretty hard. His work had paid off after all.

He licked along the length of Rivaille’s cock, ever so slowly, ever so lightly, enjoying the way it trembled under his tongue. When he put his mouth on Rivaille’s head, there was a jerk on his collar.

Eren looked up, mouth still around Rivaille’s cock, to see Rivaille looking down at him, with the leash in hand. That was so like Rivaille.

Rivaille enjoyed power and control more than anything. So when Eren was the wanting, needy one, he let Eren beg for attention. But the minute the tables turned, and Eren was giving attention where it was needed, Rivaille had to take charge.

He sucked gently on Rivaille’s head, then went deeper, and pulled back. He paid attention to the subtle nudges at his neck. Tighter to go deeper, and when the leash went slack, he could pull away. He did this, inching ever closer and pulling back, until his mouth was at Rivaille’s hips and Rivaille’s cock felt halfway down his throat. And that was when Rivaille pulled the leash so tight he could barely breathe, and he knew it was over. Rivaille wasn’t going to let him finish the job.

So he dragged his lips slowly, running his tongue under Rivaille’s cock, and licked up the bit of precum at the tip.

Rivaille pulled on the leash, pulled Eren up to his face, and kissed him on the lips. He forced his tongue into Eren’s mouth and sucked when Eren’s tongue found its way into his. He bit down on Eren’s lower lip and dragged his teeth across it as he pulled away.

Eren put his arms around Rivaille’s neck and went in for another kiss. Rivaille pushed him back, all the way down onto the mattress, and then knelt over him. He supported himself with one hand on the mattress, his knees on either side of Eren’s hips, and then pulled Eren up with the leash so he didn’t have to bend down at all for another kiss.

Eren let Rivaille pull him up with the collar and let Rivaille’s mouth move over his. He opened his mouth willingly, but was content to let Rivaille do all the work after everything he’d already done.

Rivaille let the leash go and Eren’s head dropped back into the mattress.

“I’ve been a bad dog,” Eren said seductively, even biting his lip and trying to look guilty.

“Have you?” Rivaille leaned down and gently sucked on the tip of Eren’s ear.

Eren arched his back—fuck Rivaille knew his sensitive spots—and his hips bucked up into Rivaille’s. But he managed to lean in close and whisper, “I took a shit on your floor.”

Rivaille pulled away and looked down at Eren with nothing but irritation on his face. “You little fuck.”

Eren grinned back up at him. It was worth it to see Rivaille’s look of irritation. It reflected exactly how irritated he’d been at being ignored for thirty minutes while he worked his tongue miraculously without reward. Though he couldn’t be positive what his punishment would be.

Rivaille flipped Eren over onto his back and pulled the collar around, so he still had full control of the leash from behind. Then he pulled the leash through the silver loops on Eren’s wrist and kept the leash taught, so Eren couldn’t pull them around. Then he slapped his hand against Eren’s ass.

Eren knew what that meant. With a whine—the irritated kind, not the needy kind—he shimmied his knees forward so his ass was in the air, with the majority of his weight supported on only his neck. It was not favorite position for sex.

Normally he didn’t mind, but normally he could at least use his hands for support. But Rivaille pulled the leash tight and his wrists were stuck along his spine.  
With one hand, Rivaille pulled Eren’s pants down to his knees and licked the curve of his ass. Eren knew he was in enough trouble to warrant getting it without any lube. It would suck, and it would hurt, and it would probably tear, but he’d live. He didn’t realize he was in enough trouble to get it without any prep. Not until he felt the tip of Rivaille’s cock against his ass.

“Are you fucking—“ But he never finished and instead bit down on the sheets as Rivaille slowly, excruciatingly, pushed his cock inside Eren’s awfully tight, awfully unprepared, awfully dry ass. How this was even hot for Rivaille, Eren didn’t understand. It probably had something to do with the way his own body was shaking with pain. Fucking sadist.

The friction had to be a lot for Rivaille though. Because even as Eren bit down on sheets and groaned into them, one of Rivaille’s hands was digging holes into his hip. The other was pulling so tight on the leash he was afraid his neck might snap.

When he finally, finally felt Rivaille’s hips on his ass, he let out a long breath, and took in several gulps of air. Now Rivaille just had to pull out. But apparently Rivaille was having a better time than Eren thought, because Rivaille didn’t just pull out. He pulled out a few inches and went right back in.  
Eren almost screamed into the mattress. He managed to restrain himself enough that it sounded like he was just choking. This was unbearable. It wasn’t even hot, it just really fucking hurt.

He got looser, bit by bit, as Rivaille moved, but it was still rough and raw, and they couldn’t move very fast at all. Finally, Rivaille pulled out almost all the way, and slammed right back in, and he felt the rush of cum in his ass, squeezing its way into all the tight spaces between him and Rivaille, and dripping down his thighs.  
Rivaille pulled out, but didn’t let go of the leash. He ran his tongue up Eren’s thigh, licking up his own cum. Self-centered bastard, Eren thought to himself, but he knew better than to say that out loud. He did manage one quip: “So do I get to go next?”

Rivaille yanked on the leash and pulled Eren upright, so they were kneeling back to front on the bed. He sucked on Eren’s ear and Eren felt all his pain vanish with the pleasure that coursed through him. Rivaille continued to suck, just on his ear, then a little on his neck, then a little on his collar, and then nothing.  
Rivaille pulled Eren back into the pillows, forcing Eren to sit in his lap, hands held behind his back, with a bleeding ass and a throbbing cock that needed attention.  
Rivaille pulled on a chord above his bed and the door opened.

A young man with short dark-hair opened it.

“Get me Armin,” was all Rivaille said. The man nodded and disappeared.

“You gonna make me watch you fuck him?” Eren snorted. “Not my favorite turn on.”

Rivaille said nothing, however, until Armin came in. “Undress.”

Armin looked between Eren and Rivaille, slightly uncomfortable. “Is this—“

“Part of Eren’s training,” Rivaille said quickly, with a tone that really didn’t imply anything else. “Do you mind?”

But Armin wasn’t stupid. He knew what was going to happen, or he could wager a guess. He also knew better than to disobey his superiors.

Once undressed, Rivaille slid off the bed and pulled Eren with him.

“Go ahead and sit.”

Armin followed orders, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rivaille forced Eren onto his knees, but kept the leash taught and stood over him. He nudged Eren in-between Armin’s legs and pushed his head right for Armin’s cock.

Eren obediently put his mouth around Armin, but decided this was one of the most fucked up things Rivaille ever made him do. He didn’t have any real control over how he performed the blow job, either. Rivaille had one hand tightly in his hair, and the other still on the leash controlling his arms and his neck. Rivaille determined all the movements, and all Eren had to do was keep from gagging, while his own cock throbbed needily.

It frustrated Eren that since Rivaille had most of the controls, he shouldn’t have to work hard. He should be able to just let Rivaille move his head for him, but it was such slow going that he really needed to use his tongue to the best of its ability like a goddamned snake. But the more work he put into, the hotter he got, and that wasn’t helping anything.

Luckily, Armin was a whiner, so Eren knew when he was doing well, and exactly how close he was. He was prepared when Armin came, and knowing Rivaille would expect him to, swallowed.

Surely, now, Rivaille would at least let him take care of himself or let Armin do something for him.

But Rivaille didn’t let go of the leash. He jerked Eren up to his feet, then tied a knot around his wrists. Eren tested its strength. Fuck.

Rivaille pushed Eren onto the bed. He had to struggle to get up—Rivaille had left his pants around his fucking knees and he had no easy way to get them all the way off. He tried rubbing his cock against the sheets, for even a little bit of friction, but Rivaille quickly pushed him onto his back.

Rivaille opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a three-foot long piece of black fabric, and a bottle of lube. He tied the fabric around Eren’s eyes, so Eren had no idea what the hell Rivaille did with the lube.

His sense of touch told him that Armin was lying down next to him and Rivaille on top of Armin. His sense of smell told him Rivaille’s breath tasted like his own cum, that bastard, and his sense of hearing told him Rivaille was pressing kisses somewhere on Armin’s body.  
Rivaille ended up telling him the rest.

“I’m biting your lip—”

Armin whined 

“—and your ear.”

Eren heard Armin gasp for air and the sound of Rivaille, so close to him, so close to his ear, but sucking on someone else’s. He bit down on his lip. If this was going where he thought, it was going to be a long night.

“I’m sucking—down your neck—nn—your chest—licking your nipple—“ 

Armin gasped again and Eren’s feet scrambled for some sort of support for his tense body, but the slipped along the sheets.

“Right along the edge—so hard, Eren.”

This was the worst. The absolute worst. He could almost, almost, somewhere deep in his imagination, in the darkness, feel Rivaille doing this to him. And it was enough to make him harder and harder, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy.

“I’m moving onto your hips, mm—shh, Eren, don’t move so much.”

Apparently hips were Armin’s sensitive spot.

“I’m going to lick all the way down,” there was a soft puckering sound, “Mm, Eren, you taste so good. Your ass is so raw, so delicate. Don’t worry, I’m being gentle.”

Eren gritted his teeth and tried to push back against the head board, anything, but he still couldn’t get a grip with his feet and he had no hands to help him.

“I’m just going to start with one finger, don’t worry. In, slowly, back and forth. Does that feel alright? I’m going for two, Eren, hold still. Don’t worry, I’m not scratching. Gentle. Just touching your walls, stretching, so soft, so smooth. Ah, spreading, stretching. Mmm, up and down. In and out. I’m going for three now. It’s okay—It won’t hurt. Good, just stay still. Oh—right there. Yes, that’s the spot, I’m just massaging it. Feel okay?”

Eren banged his head back against the headboard and bucked his hips in the air. “Fuck, Rivaille. You fuck.”

He could almost hear Rivaille’s self-satisfied smile. “I’m going to go for four. Don’t want you hurt too much. That’s it, slide it in slowly. Come up to meet me, yes, mm in and out. In and out—You’re so good, so hot—Alright, I’m going to go in. Don’t worry, I’m slicked up. Ready?”

Eren gritted his teeth and arched his back.

“Nnn—In, just enough, and out. Oh, in a little bit farther, ah, gently, just a bit. I’m going to keep going. Deeper, Eren, come up and meet me, that’s it, just lift your hips, and right there—“

Armin moaned softly. It was right in Eren’s ear. He wanted to scream.

“Good, faster, oh, yes, I’m going to speed up. It’s going to hurt. Just a little. No, that’s not too bad, is it? Yes, good, in and out, in and out, oh God Eren, Eren I can feel it. I’m going to come. I’m almost there. Just a little bit faster—“

Armin gasped and whined. Eren bit down on his lip to hold in a yell. He felt like he was going to burst.

“Oh, God—right there—Eren—I’m coming. Oh, so good.”

Armin let out a long, slow breath. Eren’s ribcage shook as he took in deep breaths of air.

“Rivaille—Rivaille, please,” he whined.

“I know you said watching wasn’t your favorite, so I hope that was acceptable.”

“God, Rivaille you sadistic fuck, I am begging like a dog.”

“No, you’re not.”

Eren felt Rivaille climb on top of him. He felt Rivaille’s lips press against his cheek, and his hot breath in his ear.

“You’re not begging, not like a dog. You’re whining like a brat who thinks he deserves to be fucked, but you don’t deserve anything. Make me take pity on you. You can beg better than that.”

Eren could only breath heavy and buck his hips up against Rivaille. “Please.”

But Rivaille shoved him down. “Beg.”

“Rivaille, please. I want you to fuck me. God, I fucking need you.”

“Be specific.”

“I want you to touch me. I want you to touch my cock. I want you to rub it. I need you to lick it and suck it you fucking tease.”

“Keep going.”

“Fuck. Just untie me, Rivaille, I’ll do it myself.”

“You’ll suck your own cock?”

“No—Fuck you. Dammit.” Eren gasped and tried to buck his hips up, but Rivaille held him against the bed. “I’m already panting. Just touch me.”

“Try a little harder.”

“I’m as hard as I can get, you fucking ass.” He tried to push up again, arch his back, anything.

“Keep talking. Your insults are getting you everywhere.”

“Fuck. Rivaille. Please,” he whined. “I want you to rub my dick with your fucking left hand. Is that specific enough? I want you to lick it, all the way up, lick off that tip that’s leaking out because I’m already so fucking close. I want you to put your mouth around my dick and suck on the end. I want you to put it in your mouth and take it out. I want you to drag your lips around it, back and forth, and fuck if I haven’t come by then I want you to deep throat me so hard it hurts, and when I do come I want you to spit it all out over my stomach and leave me lying, tied up, in my own cum, like the fucking dog I am.”

He breathed heavily when he was done, chest heaving up and down. He fucking needed this and he needed it now. 

He gasped when he felt Rivaille’s hand touch his cock. He thought he was going to come right there, but Rivaille was better than that. Rivaille knew him and clearly knew how to tease him, to drag this out.

He bucked up against Rivaille’s hand, but Rivaille pushed him flat again. Another way of proving he had no control over the situation.

Rivaille licked his cock, and Eren whined. He should’ve left the licking part out. Rivaille went so fucking slow, so light—he just wanted Rivaille’s mouth around him. He gasped as Rivaille licked his head, licking all the precum he could off, and taking his damn sweet time to do it. Finally, Rivaille put his mouth around Eren’s cock. He stayed on the edge, teasing, playing, going down a little, but coming right back up. He dragged his lips, back and forth, leaving a nice warm ring and a trail of sticky saliva around Eren’s cock. Finally, he felt Rivaille’s lips touch his hips, his cock rubbing along the roof of Rivaille’s mouth and the back of Rivaille’s throat, and he came. He let out a sigh of relief, and then flinched as he felt all of his warm cum spill over his stomach.

He laid there for a minute, breathing heavily, but satisfied—finally. Rivaille removed the blindfold, flipped him over, and untied his wrists.

“Now get out.”

Eren rolled his eyes. Like he was some unwanted burden. Like Rivaille didn’t fucking enjoy every minute of that. He glanced back, waiting for Armin to redress. He tried to ignore how red Armin was. And how satisfied Armin looked behind the embarrassment. Whatever. He got what he came for, even if it took fucking forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic, but my first fic on here, so, cool. It was pretty shameless porn, so I hope you got what you came for.


End file.
